1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel feeding mechanism that connects a filler opening formed in an outside plate of a vehicle with a fuel tank and leads a supply of fuel to the fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 41 shows a prior art fuel feeding mechanism FS for feeding a supply of fuel into a fuel tank of an automobile (not shown). The fuel feeding mechanism FS connects a fuel inlet unit attached to an outer side member 210, which is a constituent of an outside plate of a vehicle, to the fuel tank. The fuel feeding mechanism FS includes an inlet filler pipe 220 attached to the end of the fuel inlet unit and a hose (not shown) connecting with the inlet filler pipe 220. While a filler cap FC is removed, a supply of fuel is fed from a filler gun (not shown) into the inlet filler pipe 220. One end of the inlet filler pipe 220 is attached to the outer wheel house 230, which faces the outer side member 210 across a predetermined space. An electric system is laid in the space between the outer side member 210 and the outer wheel house 230. There is a closed lower space defined by the outer side member 210 and the outer wheel house 230. The fuel feeding mechanism FS has a seal cup 240. A seal end 241 extends from one end of the seal cup 240 and is press fit in a support recess 221 of the inlet filler pipe 220. The seal cup 240 prevents water trapped in the space between the outer side member 210 and the outer wheel house 230 from damaging the electric system and causing rust.
In this prior art structure, at the bottom of the seal cup 240, an opening peripheral part of the outer wheel house 230 is press fit into a fixation recess 242a, and a fixation ring 251 is inserted into a ring recess 242b. At the opening of the seal cup 240, an opening peripheral part of the outer side member 210 is press fit into a fixation recess 244a, and a fixation ring 252 is inserted into a ring recess 244b. This enables the inlet filler pipe 220 to be attached to the vehicle body.
The prior art technique carries out the attachment work of the fuel feeding mechanism FS at the bottom of the vehicle, and thereby has poor workability.